lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fourth Age: Age of the Gods 0 - 1012
Previous Year: The History of Lancerus Next Year: Godswalk 1013 Events - November, 1 - The Forsaken are defeated in Rhivic, if only for a time. The forces of men, Elves and Dwarves recover from the war. - January, 5 - The new Silver Lady, Elliera, completes her voyage into the Veil. She reveals unto the men of Lancerus that the Age of the Gods has arrived. She is met with a mixed reaction; while some believe her, many are skeptical of the gods intentions. By this point, many men believe the gods never existed at all and are merely stories. - 220-229 - Norniim raiders invaded Lancerus. They pillaged the Odenian coast and assaulted Bishop's Harbor, nearly destroying a full fleet of Odenian battleships. The present day location of Caro's Pass and Püfos were occupied by Norniim forces. In October of the year 227 the Norniim were pushed from Püfos by Larken forces. They took up a defensive position at The Pass and awaited Larken and Odenian forces. By the end of 229 the Norniim had been defeated; all were killed in battle, refusing to leave the land they had felt was earned. - May, 715 - The War of Six Kings begins, the blood lust of Arik Whitefang fueling its fires. Several artifacts of great power, including the ominous Deity Key, were sought by all four kingdoms of men (Arn has three joint rulers, thus the name of the war). The Deity Key originally rested with the line of Whitefang, though it vanished many centuries ago. Many lives were lost, the largest conflict raging between Larkenvale and Gildor. - May, 718 - The War of Six Kings ends with the death of Arik Whitefang at the hands of a skilled, unnamed Larken assassin. The Deity Key was never recovered; it is presumed to have been lost to the winds of Lancerus. An uneasy peace was declared and the throne of Gildor was ascended by the Aurhowm line. - August, 963 - The first in a series of strange anomalies occurs in the lands of Lancerus. The reigning Archbishop of Oden, Uro Daykin, is beset by a white lion. While in the throne room, the beast emerges from the doorway; the Archbishop, seeing this as a sign, tells his guards to stand down. The lion bites the lord's hand and leaves the room, seemingly disappearing. The bite was sufficient in strength enough that the lord lost complete use of his right hand. Many of the bishops were baffled by this occurrence: Uro Daykin suggested it was a blessing from Rorn, whose symbol is that of a lion. Others believed it was a warning. Uro was only 20 years of age at the time. - July, 999 - The Elven numbers of Lindala begin multiplying. The Elves begin construction of new settlements within the forest. This marks the first time that the Elven population has grown considerably since the beginning of the Third Age. - December, 1000 - The golden trees of Arn are withered by a strange plague. Though many trees recover, some of the trees are permanently tinted black. The trees that were plagued were eventually manually removed, though the plague would always find a way to maintain a presence. - December, 1010 - The great white wolf of Daggerwood, Sirfung, is killed. Shortly after, druidic clans begin talking of strange beasts that roam the woods in the night. Many fear that with Sirfung dead, dark things will take hold in the great wilderness.